Just a Start
by Whirlwind Aroma Zoe
Summary: Ok, full summary inside. This is my first Pokemon story so please be nice. Well for starters, the Pokemon change into humans at night. The main characters are Snivy and Servine  Ash's and Trip's . Let's just say there is some minor romance.
1. Restart Journey

**Just A Start**

Trip and Ash final agreed to travel together, but one of Ash's Pokémon would rather not. He's trying to prove something and that Emolga (aka Shine) keeps flirting with him, even if he wants to get away from her or not. She just wants to train so she won't be weak compared to him. Snivy (aka Ivy) tries her hardest in battle and takes every battle seriously. Servine (aka Viper) likes Ivy and is willing to prove it to her. But he always makes her uncomfortable or angry. But every night, the humans don't know, is that every Pokémon in the world turn into humans, but this is just every night. Ash's Tranquill (aka Peace) and Trip's newly evolved Unfezant (aka Trace) get caught in Ivy and Viper's love cycle as they too have begun to fall in love with each other.

**Pokémon's human names (Iris and Cilan are not in this fic, these are the only Pokémon that's going to be in the fic)**

Ash's and a little of Iris's Pokémon

Pikachu- Rick

Oshawott- Scale

Tepig- Type

Tranquill- Peace

Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)

Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)

Axew- Sharp

Trip's and a little of Cilan's Pokémon

Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)

Unfezant- Trace

Pansage- Page

**Chapter one: Restart Journey**

It's been over 3 weeks now and Ash and Trip finally agreed to go on a journey together, since Cilan and Iris had to go home and Ash was left with his Pokémon and Trip with his, they decided after many arguments and solutions, they started their journey together.

Ash's Pikachu, who sat quietly on his shoulder, sniffed the air.

"Pika pi? (Now where are we going?)" Pikachu asked.

"This way is to Nimbasa city." Trip said pointing to a direction.

"Ok then, but it's going to get dark in a few minutes, maybe we should stop here." Ash suggested.

"You must be right. Fine, we'll stop here." Trip agreed, seeing how in a couple of minutes it'll be dark.

After setting up camp and Tepig lighting a fire, the two sent out their other Pokémon. Cilan and Iris trusted them with some of their Pokémon while they were away.

Oshawott, Tranquil, Pansage, Unfezant, Emolga, Axew, Servine, and Snivy come out of their pokeballs.

When Ash and Trip were asleep, the Pokémon woke up.

"Ok, so for Trip and Ash's forth gym badge, they will challenge Elesa of Nimbasa city," Axew said, "Right."

"Yep, she's an electric type trainer, or that's what I heard sugar." Emolga said cutely.

Ever since Trip's Pokémon joined, Emolga had what you can say, new slaves to do her bidding. It really is a mystery on who she really likes. But a big percent of it goes to Servine, Axew, or Pansage.

"Maybe she's an electric trainer because I'm so cute that I inspired her." Emolga added.

"Who would you inspire, other than using your cute act to get you into trouble again and again?" Snivy asked calmly.

"Your just jealous cause I'm more cute and adorable then you are Ivy." Emolga countered.

"Me, jealous," Snivy let out a weak chuckle, "I was never jealous before, and never will. I'm just the more mature one of the group; I don't even know the meaning of the word cute."

"Ah, hello, right here, mega cuteness that everyone loves." Emolga said.

"You wish." Servine spoke up.

"I don't wish, I dream. It's totally different. Right Pikachu." Emolga said blinking at Pikachu and using Attract at him.

Snivy saw this action that made her sick, so she whipped out her vine and when Pikachu was affected by it, Snivy snapped her whip and Pikachu was out of Attracts usage.

"That was so unfair." Emolga cried.

"All's fair in love and war Emolga, you just don't know the way I battle." Snivy said closing her eyes.

"So you think you have the advantage, well your wrong, dead wrong Ivy." Emolga started to get angry.

"Keep talking Shine, see what happens." Snivy calmly said, opening her eyes to see Emolga charge right at her.

With quickness at her side, Snivy jumped in the air gracefully, and landed without any problem showed.

Emolga charged right into a tree with apples on it and got pelted by the apples.

"Ouch, you're mean Ivy." Emolga began to fake cry.

"Oh stop your fake crying, no one's buying it." Servine yelled.

Pansage walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's ok, Ivy just done it out of self defense, don't worry." Pansage said, trying to stop her 'fake' crying.

"I spoke to soon." Servine added under his breath.

Suddenly, the moon poked its way out of the clouds. When this happened, the Pokémon started to glow and suddenly, in a flash, they were humans, all dressed and looked about 15-17 years old for the girls and 16-18 years old for the boys.

Pikachu, also known as Rick in this form, had blond hair, his short sleeve shirt had a thunder bolt on it and the sleeves were red, and his long pants were bright yellow in color with the leggings being black.

Emolga, also known as Shine, had black, brown, yellowish hair, which was a mess. She had a puffy short gown that was brown in the back and white in the front and a tiara in her hair with rubies and emeralds on it. Her tights were yellow and had ballet shoes on which were brown in color.

Pansage, also known as Page in this form, had a green short sleeve shirt and long tan like pants. His hair was green and had 3 tan spots on his hair.

Axew, also known as Sharp, had just a simple brown cape and tan like pants on. His shirt was brown and his hair was a deep ground forest green like color.

Oshawott, also known as Scale, had light blue hair and a white short sleeve shirt. On the right sleeve, it had his Scalchop. His pants where light blue and dark blue, army styled.

Tepig, also known as Type, had a black long sleeve shirt and red pants. His hair was black with two streaks of tan running through it.

Tranquill, also known as Peace, had a dress on, but it was covered in feathers and was hard to tell what design it was. Her pants were skinny and tan colored.

Unfezant, also known as Trace, had a shirt covered in feathers also and his pants were to. Both Peace and Trace had brown tan-ish colored feathers and black hair. Peace has long hair, and Trace has spiky short hair.

Servine, also known as Viper, has short spiky green hair and a warrior's like clothing on. It was a black undershirt under a green armor like shirt that was hard when touched. His pants were dark green. His eyes were turned to green also.

Snivy, known as Ivy, also has long green hair and a type of warrior's clothing on. She has long skinny silky silver-ish pants on and a black undershirt. Over her undershirt is a short green armor plate decorated in a flower pattern like Viper's. Hers just covered the top of her chest and her neck was completely covered.

'Well there's a start.' Thought Ivy.


	2. Real Start

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Two**

_Pikachu- Rick_

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

**Chapter Two: Real Start**

**Mid-Night**

"Give me the apple." Shine yelled.

"Not until you apologize." Rick said, holding a very shiny red apple that Shine wanted. Rick pointed at Ivy looking out at a lake that the moon was reflecting off of.

Shine should care less about the apple, but with Rick holding it so far up in his arms just makes her get the feeling that she should climb.

When everyone was talking, Viper went over to Ivy.

"How's my sweet little Poison Ivy?" He asked.

"Go away." She said when he was about at her side.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Beat it or I'll make sure you lose your courage to fight." Ivy said, starting to raise her voice.

Viper looked at her, then where they others are. Shine eventually agreed to her feeling and jumped on Rick's arms trying to get the apple.

Viper sighed, "I would rather be with you then a flirt."

"Smart boy, but that's not going to save you." Ivy said.

Viper looked at her, trying to lock eyes with her, but she stayed motionless, looking out to the lake in front of them.

"It's a beautiful scene, right?" Ivy asked.

Viper gulped and sat down next to her, with one hand on his knee, he also looked out to the lake.

"Yeah, if you think about it long enough. It's quiet, lonesome, lovely." Viper replayed.

"Do those words describe me, or then scene?" Ivy asked.

"Sort of both, you are beautiful in low light." Viper answered knowing that he's going to get punched.

"Yeah right, tell me something Viper. Who's the most beautiful out of all?" Ivy asked.

"You, of course." Viper said.

Viper looked at her. Light green eyes stared back at him.

"We should get to bed." Ivy suggested.

They both looked back to see Shine on top of Rick, still reaching for the apple, and the others fell asleep, even in the commotion.

"Ah…," Viper begun to whine, "can't we stay up a bit longer?" Viper asked.

"No!" Ivy said, actually smiling at him for whining to stay up a bit more.

"No! Sorry Ivy, that's just not my style." Viper said, grabbing her hand as she was beginning to get up.

Ivy started to pull but was weak compared to him, so she landed on him.

"You so owe me." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

Viper smirked, than drew out a laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Ivy asked, getting annoyed. She then started to get up but Viper's arm was around her waist, making her unable to move.

"Get off of me." Ivy demanded silently, not wanting to wake no one up, even Rick and Shine finally went to sleep.

"Okay, one you're on top of me, and two, I'm not going to let you go." Viper said.

"And I owe you for what?" Viper asked, remembering that Ivy said that he owes her.

Ivy, not wanting to do this, but was the only way she could get him to let go, forced herself to kiss him.

Viper deepened the kiss after some shock and fiercely kissed her back.

"Now that's going to let you go." Viper said after they broke apart cause of Ivy's push on his chest. Suddenly he turned back into a Servine, and herself turning back into a Snivy.

"I'm so going to get you for this." She said angered.

Servine just smirked and went to sleep with his comrades.

Snivy walked toward her resting place, and went to sleep for the next few hours.


	3. Another Beginning

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Three**

_Pikachu- Rick_

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

**Chapter Three: Another Beginning**

**Day Break**

Ash and Trip woke up early and went to get supplies, but the Pokémon stayed back.

"Just another day of Sunshine and me being cuter than ever." Emolga said.

"You? Cute? Who voted you the cutest of the land?" Said Servine, waking up after Emolga' shout out.

"The land itself, duh, who else?" Emolga said spinning around happily.

"Keep it down." Pikachu said.

"I agree fully." Axew cried.

"Not the best time to fight huh boys?" Snivy said on top of a tree branch, "Because it's about time you boys woke up."

Tranquill looked below her and landed on the tree branch Snivy was on, "Because we were about to attack all of you to wake you up. You're all lucky." She added.

Unfezant and Servine just let out a heavy sigh.

Emolga just stared at the two; anger was showing in her face. "You said boys, so I guess I'm fine." She said while smirking.

Snivy lashed out her vine and snapped it right by Emolga. She jumped and ran behind a waking up, but still tired Pikachu.

"No you're not. Since we were up when Ash and Trip left, they made us be in charge. Meaning no one's leaving and no one's safe." Tranquill chirped.

"Just our luck." Unfezant said to his best friend, Servine.

"Yea, but don't you like Tranquill?" Servine asked.

"No! But I know you love Ivy." Unfezant said.

"You have no proof." Servine said.

Suddenly, Snivy whipped her vine right between Unfezant and Servine and snapped it, making them both snap to attention.

**Midnight**

Ivy jumped from tree to tree, Viper following her. When they were in an open space, they both stopped.

"I swear, my friend, loves your friend." Viper said aloud and in an angry tone.

"Can't you not jump to conclusions yet?" Ivy said, unknowing that Viper was behind her, and not at her side.

"Just remain calm for once." Ivy added.

"Alright baby, but if I die trying I'll be sure too-," Viper couldn't finish since Ivy's lips were on his.

Ivy broke away and wiped her mouth. "Will that shut you up?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know, did it?" Viper asked after the shocked and looked away to avoid his pride sinking away.

'Tell her how you feel, you idiot.' Viper thought.

'Don't give into him. You're better than that.' Ivy thought.

They broke away from their thoughts when they heard a crash.

"Ouch. Page I swear, you do that again, I'll make sure you don't see day light again." They heard Shine said.

"It came from over here." Viper said, pointed toward a bush.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ivy said reaching a hand to stop Viper from running to see what crashed, but she wasn't strong enough to stop him physically, so she whipped out her vine and wrapped it around his chest and waist, but still was being dragged.

Viper moved some low branches away when Ivy let her vine go and went back to where the others are while he expects to see Emolga yelling at Page, but saw her in the river, skinny dipping.

Viper ran away, with his eyes closed.

He caught up with Ivy and went on passing her.

He jumped in the lake.

Trace saw this and ran to his friend' side.

"What happened?" Trace asked.

"Don't ask; just go get some soup so I can wash my eyes until they can't see no more." Viper demanded.

Trace came back with a bar of soup, and handed it to Viper.

Viper went under the water and rubbed the soup on his eyes.

He surfaced, "Shine's going to pay for this." He said under his breath.


	4. Next Start

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Four**

_Pikachu- Rick_

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine or Mr. Hot-shot *new* as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

**Chapter Four: Next Start**

**Midnight the Next Day**

Viper, still shocked from last night, hid behind the shadow of a tree.

Ivy saw his hair poke out, so she went over to the tree.

"Okay, what's wrong Mr. Hot-shot?" Ivy asked.

Viper jumped and looked at her light green eyes.

"Nothing," He said.

"You saw Shine skinny-dipping, didn't you?" Ivy asked.

"You don't know the haft of it." Viper confessed.

"Poor Viper, I thought you wanted to see a girl naked?" Ivy said.

"Not Shine but you-," Viper stopped in mid-sentence to avoid getting hit.

Ivy didn't notice his sentence, since she was paying attention to something else, not wanting to hear his 'sick' replay.

Viper stood up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Viper asked.

"What would that be?" Ivy said.

"Can you keep me out of Shine's sight, and keep her out of my gaze?" Viper said.

"I'll see what I can do." Ivy said.

'Why did you agree to that?' Ivy thought.

'Why'd you ask for help, you could've just covered your face with a big leaf?' Viper thought.

"Thanks, Ivy," Viper said, and walked out of the tree's shadow.

"There you are, you handsome guy!" Someone cried.

Viper looked up to see Shine running towards him.

Viper saw this coming and jumped onto a tree branch and Ivy dodged Shine's charge and she rammed the tree instead.

Viper landed on the ground after.

**3:00 AM**

Viper looked out onto the lake. Trip and Ash haven't come back yet, and he himself started to worry.

"There you are what's wrong?" Ivy's sweet voice shot his attention to her.

His dark forest green eyes locked with her light spring green ones.

"Nothing, just that, Trip and Ash hasn't come back yet," Viper said.

"Ah huh, so you're saying that you're worried?" Ivy asked.

"I never worry about anything, that's just nonsense; you have to stay strong in any situation, and in any emotion that seems pathetic to you, for the rest of your team's sake." Viper said, with his head held high, gazing at the stars.

"And, thanks for saving me from Shine a few hours ago." Viper said, hiding his blushing.

"You're welcome, I didn't know you don't like a child's touch, and you seem just fine with mine." Ivy said.

"Because you're not a child, you're a mature woman that seems to know everything about the 'boy', she's staring at well, almost everything that is," Viper said, blushing at the last part of his replay.

"If I'm a mature woman then you are a respectful man, I suppose." Ivy said hiding her blush.

'Why are you blushing? He might be cute in low light, but you don't have to show it.' Ivy thought.

'She's blushing, but trying to hide it. Man, she's so cute when she blushes. It's like she likes you a little.' Viper thought, while smiling.

Ivy looked at him.

'Tell her how you feel.' Viper yelled at himself in his thought.

'He… is kind of… cute… I think.' Ivy thought.

Ivy walked up to his side.

Viper saw this moment and took his chance.

"It's a beautiful night, right Ivy?" He asked while looking out to the lake.

"Yes, very beautiful." Ivy agreed.

"You know, I bet the moon doesn't light up the night, but your pretty face does." Viper said.

"And I bet you're holding me up so everyone can see?" Ivy said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah maybe." Viper said, while getting behind her and picking her up bridal style.

"Ahh…," Ivy said, jumping and trying to get out of his really strong grip.

"Or, maybe I do hold you up so you can light everything," Viper said, chuckling at the sight on how Ivy struggled to get free.

"Let go of me." Ivy said, laughing a little, but when she locked her eyes with his, she knew what he wanted to let her go.

"Okay, fine," She said. Viper stared at her, still thinking what she meant, then smirked devilish.

When Ivy was about to kiss his check, he reached his hand out and stopped her while shocking her too.

"Nah hah, this time, I'm doing it," Viper said, holding her more tightly then before so she won't move.

Viper kissed her lips as soon as Ivy came out of shock and knew what he meant.

She, for some odd reason, deepened the kiss even further, holding her hands on his head, pushing his lips closer to hers. Viper let her do this action, as he was pushing her head closer to his.

When they broke for air, Viper smiled, and chuckled, and set her down.

"Now that time, if actually felt and looked like you wanted to make-out with me." Viper said smirking devilish and with a shine in his eye.

"Well, it's called acting." Ivy said, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Then you got some real acting skills then." Viper said, knowing that she wasn't acting.

"Well whatever, goodnight." She said walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the check, right by his lips.

"Yeah, goodnight." Viper said while in shock but stared at her when she left.

"She loves me, I just know it." He said before staring out in front of the lake to think about tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, we'll go even further perhaps, maybe a little bit more each night." He added.

'I love her so much, I can't stand it.' He thought.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, just as we begin to move and that Peace and Trace can search for Trip and Ash." He said, now remembering about their trainers.


	5. The Odd Start

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Five**

_Pikachu- Rick_

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

**Chapter Five: The Odd Start**

**Mourning, 8:02 AM**

"Why'd you wake us up early?" Emolga cried.

"To start a search party. Trip and Ash haven't come back yet." Servine said.

"Couldn't you and Unfezant do that?" Emolga asked, while about to fall asleep again, until Snivy took her vine and snapped it by Emolga' face.

"Ok, I'm up." She yelled.

"We need the flying Pokémon to search by air, water Pokémon to search by water, land Pokémon will check by land," Snivy added to Servine' account.

The Pokémon agreed, and started the search.

Servine and Snivy went north to where Snivy and Tranquill last saw them go.

Oshawott went by the river south, and Tepig, Axew, and Pansage went west.

The flying Pokémon, Unfezant, Tranquill, and to their demise, Emolga, flew east.

**With Unfezant and Tranquill**

While flying, they came across some apple trees, which Emolga gladly went to, unknowing that she was about to run into a building.

Emolga slammed into the building while the two bird like Pokémon dodged it and Emolga flew down to where the apple trees are.

"Where's Emolga?" Tranquill asked, while looking behind her to see if Emolga was following them, after many arguments with her.

"Maybe she went to the apple trees that we flew over a few seconds ago." Unfezant guessed.

He had a deeper and steadier voice then she did.

"Well, when we go back, we can yell at her." She suggested.

"I will agree to that, she should've looked where she was going instead of going love struck for something that can't even move unless there's a worm in it."He added.

**With Servine and Snivy**

Snivy gracefully jumped from tree to tree, while Servine ran quickly through the forest floor.

"You're too slow." He said.

"And you're so much better?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Now can we focus?" He said, taking the lead.

"I'll show you who's more focused." Snivy said under her breath.

Snivy landed on the ground next to Servine and started to run at full speed, or at least tried to. She was still thinking of last night, and what he said when he thought she went to bed.

**Snivy' P.O.V (Point of View)**

What is he planning to do?

I took the lead, for not long though. He went swiftly past me, suddenly, there was a flash and I was blinded for a second, when I got my eyesight back, I was in human form.

"Huh." I said, shocked.

Suddenly, I tripped on something, and fell on top of Viper.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Ivy tripped on Viper, they fell into a dug up hole.

As they were about to land, Viper grabbed Ivy bridal style and used the walls of the hole to jump back up.

"That was too close." Viper said, still shocked about the fall.

Ivy opened her eyes to see Viper breathing heavily, and to see the light and not the walls of the hole.

As grateful as she was, she grabbed Viper's chin and pulled him into a kiss, "Thanks for jumping us out of that hole," She said smiling.

"Ah… it was nothing; I'm just fine to see you alright, right?" He said blushing madly and bright red, like sunburn.

"Yep, I'm alright, are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, still trying to calm down after being thanked kindly by Ivy.

'Stop blushing like the sun, it was a thank you thing, nothing to be blushing about.' Viper thought, but it failed miserly.

"Hello, Viper, you can let me go now." Ivy said, noticing that she was still in his tight grip.

"Ah… sorry," He said and put her down, "It's alright." She said and smirked and they continued their way toward north.


	6. Starting once Again

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but to tell you know, I am horrible at romance so that'll explain this horrible romance story.**

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Six**

_Pikachu- Rick_

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

**Chapter Six: Starting once Again**

* * *

><p><strong>Trace's P.O.V<strong>

I dodged another building that came into my view. I was still able to fly, even in this human form of mine. I wonder why we turned. It's not even dark, no not close to it.

I saw that Peace took lead and that she gracefully dodged everything that came into view. I was hit by one thing, and that would be because the sun got into my eyes. I looked past her to see nothing but sky.

"We might have to turn back, anything might be good but going this way," I called out.

"Heck, you getting tired, we have to go this way, unless the others call us, we have to keep going." She said unworried, but something lingered in her voice that something worried her.

I only want to keep her safe, and if I have to force her, so be it.

I skied around her to stop her from going any further, and we landed on the ground. I looked at her. She was mad. I looked past her to see Shine finally coming.

"Hey, you jerks, you left me," She yelled.

"If you weren't going gaga over those apples, then you would've- you know what, I'm not going to speak anymore," Peace snapped with absolute anger in her voice. It scared the both of us. She got up, flicked her hair and her dress feathers brushed my face. I swear, I turned red right there and now. Good thing she did not see.

I then turned to see Shine still stuffing her face with an apple. I feel so sorry for that apple.

I got up and followed Peace. It's a good thing I can sneak up behind her and she won't be able to sense me.

But… since the universe hates proving others wrong, it picked me to be the one to face it's wrath as she spoke up and said, "You need anything," in a strict tone.

"I hate you universe," I mumbled under my breath.

I then turn my attention to a river. I swear I saw something move. I turned to the moving object and moved towards it. It had Trip's smell I couldn't let it get away. I caught up to the speedy thing and looked at it. It was Peace looking out into the river. It was dark and that I won't be able to see anything.

How she had Trip's smell, god would only know.

"For the love of my loss, girl you have to stop running or flying away from me," I said.

She turned towards me and next thing you know, she has her back towards me.

I stood confused and I little hurt.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong," I said in a flirty voice, I got closer to her, feeling her tense up; I knew I was getting under her skin.

I touched her shoulder and she whipped to her front to lock eyes with me, to lecture me on her discomfort- not that I can't blame her. Instead, I wanted that to happen. I pressed my lips right there, as soon she turned and opened her mouth to speak.

I pressed down on her head, deepening it. I could feel her tense up even more, giving me more access to her. I bit her lip, getting a tried slap on my head. I moved my hand that was on her shoulder to her arm that was about to swing at me again. I held it down at her side. Knowing that I was stronger than her I could easily beat her with ease.

She stopped struggling as a sign of defeat, giving even more access. I put her down to a very deep and wet kiss, bruising her lip in the process. I pulled back, getting some air, then going to kiss her even more, but was stopped by a crash.

I turned to see nothing, and went back to Peace, her eyes filled with pleasure. She did like me after all.

I kissed her neck and trailed up her face, kissing her on the lips once more before breaking apart again by that same crash.

I stood there with Peace in my arms.

"TRAITIOR," It screamed.

"What," was all I can say before I was temporarily knocked out?

"Trace…," I heard Peace yell before I… feel into a distant… sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, sorry for the short chapter, I was in a rush!<br>**


	7. A New Approved Start

**Just a Start**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><em>Pikachu- Rick<em>

_Oshawott- Scale_

_Tepig- Type_

_Tranquill- Peace_

_Snivy- Ivy (Or sometimes called Cutey, Hard To Get, Sweet, or Poison Ivy, (when she's mad at something and will get to the point of snapping at someone), as a pet name for Servine)_

_Emolga- Shine (Or Princess when she uses Attract)_

_Axew- Sharp_

_Servine- Viper (Or sometimes called Vine as a pet name for Snivy)_

_Unfezant- Trace_

_Pansage- Page_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The New Approved Start<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viper<strong>

We kept on going, despite it getting dark all of a sudden. I can hear Ivy talking but gave no attention.

I thought for a moment. Maybe they're at a Pokémon Centre. That would be clear as to the fact they're trainers.

What doesn't get to me is that why would they go without us. It's a Pokémon Centre after all.

We took a break and I was wading in the lake as to keep thinking. Then I heard Ivy say something, but all I got was, "Viper, I have to tell you something…," but I heard nothing else from her.

I looked back toward her, and she was watching me. When our eyes met she looked away quickly. I just smiled. '_It'll all be all right babe, nothings gonna happen to Trip or Ash_.'

Then I remembered that we were the Pokémon they only had. I was quick to get out of the water, but I stopped in mid air, as to think I was stupid to do that.

HELL-OH! I was partly naked.

I hid myself under the water then waded to shore. There Ivy handed me my clothes. Wait a minute! IVY HANDED ME MY CLOTHES!

I sweat dropped and blushed slightly. '_Damn hormones.'_ I thought, '_well, it could be worse.'_

I looked at her light spring green eyes as she looked into my dark forest green orbs.

I wanted to actually kiss her there and now. I crossed my arms on the shore and laid my head down on top of them. I looked at her longer. Slick body, nice curves, amazing face and sweet angelic voice. SHE'S PERFECT!

She's not a kid- she's a woman. A very drop-dead gorgeous one at that.

Why I feel like being a pervert all of a sudden, god will only know.

I wanted to wrap her up in my arms. To make her- WHAT AM I THINKING!

I mentally slapped myself and started a debate on telling her how I feel, or not and save the embarrassment.

* * *

><p><span>"Just do it."<span>

"_NO!"_

"Why not?"

"_Because, I- its- the times not right!"_

"What an excuse."

"_Shut up mini me."_

"Why, I did nothing. I am your lower being- the one that tells you what you really feel, what you really desire. You want Ivy don't you? You want the so called most beautiful woman in the world. Your moon, your one and only desire is her."

"_Shut up."_

"Tell me Viper, am I really such a nuisance, I'm your instinct, your impulse. I'm you and much more."

"_You are a nuisance and your nothing to me but an impulse, and instinct. You're not me and never will be more then my second thought."_

* * *

><p>Great, I'm auguring with myself on not just my feelings, but my way of life and the things I do.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"We'll see about that, I am you and much more, I'm your-"<span>

* * *

><p>I stopped listening and only paying attention to what Ivy was saying for once.<p>

"Viper I really…," She stopped in midsentence, face redder then the sun. _'She's blushing hard now.'_ Now I wish I was paying attention to her, so I know where this is going.

"I really l-li-like y-you." She said, hiding her face.

I felt my face get hot. She really likes me. One thing; She LOVES me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, VIPER YOU'RE AN IDIOT." Someone yelled.

I looked up to see the last person I want to see.

Lais.

"Lais, what are you doing here?" I yelled back.

Lais is a Servine that is the total opposite of me. Weak, annoying, not as well as fit as me, a bore snore and a major headache.

Ignoring him I turned toward Ivy. She looked at me confused.

"Viper, who are you talking to?" She asked.

'_Great, I forgot that Lais is a figment of my imagination. Something that haunts me._

"N-nothing," I started, "I really like you to, no I love you Ivy."

That's what I SHOULD HAVE said, instead I said, "Nothing, I like you a lot also."

I smiled to her as to confirm it, and she went and hugged me.

Then I remembered. I was still naked in the lake.

Suddenly, Ivy started slipping, and we fell into the water, hugging each other still.

'_Thanks Karma, you're a real help.' _I thought.

It could be worst. This water could have been quicksand or molten lava.

We surfaced and there I saw Lais again.

"STILL A BIT WET FROM YOUR WAKE UP CALL."

I mentally slapped him, and it's a good thing I can at least do that.

Did I also mention how short Ivy is compared to me? She's about a head shorter than me, but still she isn't afraid to go up against something bigger then she is.

I kissed her suddenly and the night went on like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mourning; About 3 Days Later<strong>

I woke up to the sunlight. It's been three days and all of us came back to where we started from.

We looked around for Peace, Trace, and Shine. Weird thing is that we're in our human forms still.

"Okay, we need to start another search party. This time for Trace and Peace." I wanted so much as to leave out Shine. "And Shine." Too late and too bad that I can't die right then and now.

But at least I know what Ivy feels about me, and I love her all the same way.

* * *

><p><span>"You're happy."<span>

"_Well of course I am, since your saying it."_

"I am you and much more. But remember, I want you to remind her and yourself, that this is only the beginning."

"_What do you mean this is only the beginning?"_

"Lais is a figment of imagination yes."

"_Yeah."_

"Do you really think that? What if he's a Prophecy? Someone you'll meet later. What if he's a future residence? Someone you'll find out in the future. What if he takes the body of your son?"

"_Son? I don't have a son. What are you talking about? OH CRAP."_

"Yeah Hot-Shot, now you notice."

"_That can't be, we didn't go THAT far. Did we?"_

"Well, I'm supposed to be you and much more, aren't I."

"_Your voice is higher than mine. Wait a minute! Lais looks like me and Ivy put together. You have a higher voice. Does that mean… it can't!_

"You're on fire handsome! That's right. The body Lais has will be the older version of your 5th oldest son. My voice will be his. You see, I am you and much more. I'm the voice of your unborn son. The 5th oldest child to be persisted."

"_How is that possible?"_

"You see, you have something called a _Father Future Sight or Sense_, _Fafusiorse _for short or the real word that_ FFSOS _came from which would be _Het Toekomstige Gezicht van de vader_, which is Dutch for _Father Future Sight or Sense_, but you can shorten that up to _Hetoekomgesi Vadevad_ or just one of the two."

"_My head hurts now for the spelling lesson or the abbreviation. Now can you tell me what the heck does it mean?"_

"Patience. _FFSOS_ is just like a sense. It'll be your 7th sense actually, for now that is. Your gonna be able to see what your kids are going to look like or sound like. Some father's get only short descriptions, but Pokémon like you have a stronger sense of it. _Vadevad_ is there only for the time being. You'll continue to have it until your last child is born. You'll know what they look like, what they sound like, what they'll do in the future and best of all, you can tell that to your mate without upsetting any balance."

"_It's upsetting the balance now."_

"Not quite. Now, Lais is only there until he is born, that is the real child. But his names gonna change, something for both of you to decide on."

* * *

><p>Now I was confused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope this<strong> **will do until I get the story started for real.**


End file.
